


That would be enough

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfic for Fanart, Fluff, M/M, steve is a bit needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Steve wakes up to find himself alone in bed and he can't have that. 
Inspiration: http://ironfries.tumblr.com/post/38776714104/lets-switch-it-up-and-have-needysteve-for-a





	

“Tony?”

 

Steve sat up in bed, looking at Tony's side of it and finding it empty. He could hear sounds coming from downstairs and he sighed, pushing away the blankets as he got out of bed. The floor felt cold to his feet and he cursed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, making his way to Tony's lab.

 

It was 4 in the morning everything was still dark and peaceful and Steve wanted to go back to bed, cuddled up to his lover and fall asleep.

 

“Tony? Why are you awake? Come back to bed.”

 

Steve winced at the neediness in his voice, Tony was tinkering away on something Steve couldn't understand and didn't want to understand. All he wanted was Tony next to him, breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth as he pulled him closer to his chest.

 

“Just a little while longer Steve, almost done.”

 

Tony didn't look up, a frown on his face as he concentrated. Steve got closer, wrapping his arms around him, placing a tiny kiss on his neck.

 

“Come back to bed Tony, it's 4 AM.”

 

Tony stopped what he was doing, rolling his eyes as he looked sideways to Steve.

 

“I know Steve. I've been up since 2. It's nice working at night. Quite.”

 

There was a hint of irritation in Tony's voice and Steve squeezed him tighter, planting another kiss on the same spot.

 

“I miss you Tony. Come back to bed, please.”

 

He pressed himself to Tony's back, feeling Tony's tight ass against his dick and Tony pushed back lightly.

 

“We just had sex remember.”

 

There was a tilt in Tony's lips, a hint of amusement as he pushed back again.

 

“Oh, I remember.”

 

Tony's breath caught as Steve licked his neck, his hands going down his chest to rest near his hips.

 

“But that's not why I want you in my bed now Tony. I want you next to me, I want to feel you when I fall asleep, I want to hear you breath as you finally stop and rest. Come back to bed Tony, that would be enough.”

 

Steve let go then, placing a final kiss on Tony's shoulders as he made his way back to their empty bedroom. He could only ask so many times before really sounding needy. Is Tony didn't want to spend time with him, sleep with him, then that was his loss. He got into bed, a little angry and disappointed, tossing and turning to try and find a good position to sleep when the door suddenly opened and Tony stepped in.

 

Steve heard the rustle of the sheets as he got in, his cold feet finding his and wrapping them together. The bed dipped and Tony faced him, his fingers going through his hair.

 

“You're right. This is a much better place to be.”

 

Tony's voice was soft and sweet and Steve smiled, leaning forward to kiss Tony's lips. Tony sighed as he pressed closer to Steve, one hand wrapping around his waist. Steve opened his mouth and moaned as Tony's tongue got inside, their legs tangled together.

 

“Hmmnn, much better indeed.”

 

Tony sighed as they parted, pulling Steve close and wrapping them tightly together. Steve felt himself relax instantly, breathing in Tony's scent, feeling his chest rise and fall as he drifted off to sleep.

 

“I love you Tony.”

 

Steve let it out as a whisper, afraid Tony would hear and wake up. It was too soon to say that, to mark his feelings as love but it felt right all the same. Someday soon he would tell Tony, loud and proud but for tonight it was okay to just whisper it. It sounded like a secret promise for better times to come and that was all Steve needed tonight. That and his lover by his side as he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by this cute artwork I saw on Tumblr a while back; http://ironfries.tumblr.com/post/38776714104/lets-switch-it-up-and-have-needysteve-for-a  
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> Title is part of a song from the Hamilton Soundtrack.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
